Together Forever
by Moonlight Memories
Summary: What happens when a warm hearted girl meets a cold hearted man?Will she warm the ice in his heart? Or will he freeze her heart?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-I don't own 

_This is my first SxS. Enjoy!_

_By the way, I adjusted their ages to suit the story's needs._

_Seto, Joey and Mai are 18,and Serenity is 17_

_The prologue is as they prepare for school. I don't recommend this, but skip it if you want .You won't be missing out on that much, just about Joey's and Serenity's thoughts to the coming school year and how they feel about Seto Kaiba_

Together Forever 

_Prologue:_

**Serenity:**

"And is it a nice school, brother?" I ask. Joey nods, and then appears to rethink this as he says "Well, I suppose it would be nice if a certain arrogant CEO weren't going attending it too…"

Said school is Domino High, and said CEO? I suppose you can guess, right? I was kind of puzzled then, so I asked my brother "Who, Joey?" He visibly turns red as he yells "That son of a bitch, Kaiba", at the top of his voice. I smile, softly, remembering how Joey always described him to me. I don't believe anyone can be _that_ bad…Can they?

I'm going to enter Domino High! Contrary to what it sounds like, it's a junior college; a pretty good one. How my brother managed to get there is still a mystery to me. Don't get me wrong-he's a good elder brother and all, and I love him, but his grades are far from perfect. From what I hear, he used to be a troublesome student… For his teachers, anyway.

I feel so happy to be able to go to the same school as Joey, and meet all those people he meets. I will be taking higher Japanese, which means that I will be in the same class as Joey for Japanese. I wonder what the new year will bring?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_Don't blame me if it wasn't exciting…Already told you to skip if you wanted to. The next chapter will be much more interesting, since she will meet Kaiba there…by the way,please R&R...well,if you read it anyway_


	2. Chapter 1:meeting

Together forever 

_Disclaimer-don't own characters._

_So…Seto and Serenity, the stars of this love story finally meet…how do they meet? What's their impression of each other? That's your job to find out. Go on, read!_

Chapter 1:We meet them, they meet us 

**Serenity:**

It was a new year. Joey gave me a quick tour around the place. The school hall was really pretty, what with the pretty chandeliers and candles. The garden was bursting with life and energy. There were so many beautiful flowers, in all shades of the rainbow! The fragrance coming from them was intoxicating. The birds sang sweetly, and the butterflies flitted around, as if dancing.

I felt that this would be a great school. "So, sis, how do you like it?" I smiled, and exclaimed, "It's so beautiful! I would love to be here!" I meant it too! It was as if a little bit of heaven had come into this garden, bringing it life.

Suddenly, I heard a different voice. This one was gruff and low. "Well, well, well… look at what we have here…_The_ mutt" I whirled to find myself looking at a man who was taller than my brother, had ice-cold eyes and chestnut brown hair. His expression was anything but happy. He looked so cold, and I supposed he was too.

This had to the Seto Kaiba Joey was always describing. I flinched. Joey had protected me and I hated to see anyone insult him, especially if it was a too-full-of-himself CEO. "What do you want, moneybags?!" my brother snarled. "What do I want…that's easy. To insult you." I couldn't help being amused. I let out a soft laugh. I saw his eyes drift to me for a second. "Listen, moneybags, why don't you just go away?" "Perhaps it's because I don't take orders from a mutt like you!"

I had to literally drag him out of there. "Joey…! You promised me never to get into any fight, ever again!" "I know, sis, but I swear, I was not going to start a fight, I was just going to argue my point into his thick head", he tells me. How in the world do I get him to understand that arguments meant verbal fighting?

That Kaiba guy didn't seem _that _bad. I could have sworn that I saw something else other than hate or anger in those eyes when he looked at me. The question is…what was it? Then again, I might not have seen it in the first place. It could have been a figment of my imagination. I mean, whose emotions change so quickly? From hate to…some positive emotion, I'm sure. But what? If it did happen anyway, which it might not have in the first place.

I guess there's no point wondering. It's not as if I was about to get an answer anytime soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_So,what do you guys think?_


	3. Chapter 2:Drawn

_Disclaimer: never will own, so don't look at me like that…_

_Together Forever_

_Chapter 2:Drawn To You_

_Serenity's thoughts come out so often…so, now, it's Kaiba's turn…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

Hn. A beginning of yet another school year. I don't mind the school: what I do mind is that I have to see the mutt for yet another year. The mutt, also known as Joey Wheeler. Well that, and the fact that school is so boring. All I do is relearn what I have already learnt.

There he is. Early for once, and without his so-called friends. This should be interesting… "Well, well, well… look at what we have here…_the_ mutt" I say, in a voice full of sarcasm. If I'm not wrong, he'll retaliate, ending my boredom, for a while, that is. Even arguments with him get tiresome after a while.

"What do you want, moneybags?!" he snarled. So, he thinks he's being witty? This should help deflate his inflated ego. "What do I want…that's easy. To insult you." I say, calmly. "Listen, moneybags, why don't you just go away?" I'm getting on his nerves, I know it. Now to push him just a little bit more…"Perhaps it's because I don't take orders from a mutt like you!"

At this point, I heard a soft laugh. Melodious, and even in it's softness, clear and sweet. I glanced in the direction of the sound, to find a beautiful girl with sparkling brown eyes and shining brown hair. She was perfect in every way. School suddenly doesn't seem so boring anymore. My eyes strayed a second too long, as I tried to focus on the mutt.

She took hold of the mutt's hand and dragged him away. Smart girl, and probably one of _their _new friends. Yet…why did I feel… so jealous all of the sudden? I had everything the mutt had and more. My mind was filled with thoughts, so many that it was chaotic inside, and I am starting to have a big headache.

Who was she, and how was she related to him? At this moment, that's the most important question, though I don't know the reason (of why it's so important). For the life of me, I couldn't figure it out. Why was I always denied the thing I want most? I sighed, and made a mental note to get someone to check up on her past.

I don't know why you intrigue me so much, whoever you are. However, I will soon know a lot more about you. Perhaps then I would be able to figure out what is so interesting about you, though I highly doubt it. Something leads me to believe what makes you so interesting is not your past or your present… but rather, your future ……

I wonder when is it that we'll meet again? I look forward to it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_So, this is Kaiba's view ... If it's not obvious enough he's in denial of how he feels towards Serenity...He'll face up to his feelings (but only to himself) in the next chapter. The actual confession doesn't come until after a while. Now please, R & R. If you don't like it, that's fine, just state what you don't like._

_By the way, if your curious, in the summary, I called Serenity a girl and Kaiba a man, even though their age differences are very litte, because Serenity still exhibits traits of a young girl, while Kaiba, on the other hand, seems more mature... You may have other ideas about their maturity, though. Tell me!_


	4. Chapter 3:Can't get you out of my head

Disclaimer-don't own 

_Ok, here goes. This is in a few different people's point of view, instead of the way I usually write it. Thanks to all those who reviewed! I mean it._

Chapter 3: Can't get you out of my head

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Joey:**

Mai is so pretty, so sweet. The graceful way she walks, that unique fashion sense... She has got to be the most perfect girl I have ever seen. She looks in my direction. Instantly, not being able to help it, I blush. I don't know why I keep doing that... I bet she doesn't even know that I'm alive... though she probably knows I'm staring at her. Again. How embarrassing is that??? Then again, I've been through worse.

School is interesting because of her. She lights up my life. On the flip side, school literally sucks because of that stupid, arrogant jerk. I can't help but hate him. It's not fair! He's better than me at dueling, more girls like him, he's richer... it's simply not fair!

I'm willing to stop complaining, if only...If only she notices me.Why can't I get you out of my head?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mai:**

I wonder why he keeps staring at me? Does he...like me? No, impossible. I've probably got something on the wrong way, or some smudge somewhere I don't know about. Even so, hasn't he heard that it's rude to stare? I guess I'll have to confront him about it later. If I do it now, the mathematics teacher will kill me.

The next lesson is Japanese. The teacher said some girl from the one of the lower classes is going to join us for that lesson... which is kind of strange. It's never been done before. I guess it's because the school can't afford to open a new class for one student alone...

Brinnggg! Well, that's the bell... I guess it's time for Japanese class. I wonder how the girl will be like? Well, my question will be answered soon, I guess...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

I feel so nervous. How will they be like? This is my second day at school... My classmates are really nice. I feel a little uncomfortable, as the teacher walks with me. I've just adjusted to my new class, and now I have to adjust again...

"Class, this is Shizuka, " the teacher said in Japanese (using her Japanese name). Forty pairs of eyes scrutinized me. The teacher knew I did not want to be associated with my brother.I want to do this on my own.

While she might have seemed weak, inside was a strong girl who wanted to take control of her own life, and did not want more than the necessary amount of help.

Shyly, I smiled and said hello to all of them. Most of them looked decent enough, but a few of them looked well... like punks. I also saw the guy who angered Joey. Quite a few girls were not paying attention to the teacher but to him. Then of course I saw the Mai Valentine Joey is always talking about as well, in a different way from the way he speaks about Kaiba. She did look as pretty as he said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Joey:**

I still don't know why she doesn't want it known that I'm her brother. I could protect her but she doesn't want that. "Shizuka, will you please sit between Mai and Kaiba?The girl with blond hair and the boy with brown hair." asked the teacher. It wasn't so much of a question as an order.

"What the...?!" I began, but stopped before I said something... well... bad.. Do you have a problem, Jounouchi?" asked the teacher. Why couldn't she use my English name for once? I shook my head, wishing I had not promised my sister that I would keep my mouth shut about our relations to each other. This was going to be a long day.

**Kaiba:**

"Shizuka, will you please sit between Mai and Kaiba? The girl with blond hair and the boy with brown hair." said the teacher. I was surprised but didn't show it. After all, this _was_ the only unoccupied seat.

I had wondered who she was but my private investigators were slow. Very slow. Well, here was a chance to find out. I hated myself for what I was about to do. I was about to toss a paper asking her when I saw Mai explaining something to her. If Mai Valentine got her nose in this, well... let's just say it wouldn't take a day for the entire school to know. I heard something about them going to the mall together. _Perfect._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_So, what happens now? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to come out... Anyway, how was that? R & R, please! Thanks! Oh, and feel free to ask questions!_


	5. Chapter 4: Good Impressions

_Thanks to all my reviewers! Appreciate it! Please review this chapter too!!!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own. Now read the story already!_

Chapter Four: Good Impressions

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

Mai invited me to go to the mall with her! I can't wait! Well, I'm a girl too... so don't look at me like that. I need to buy a present for Joey's birthday anyway. I wonder what Seto Kaiba was doing, listening in on our conversation. He's probably a nosy parker. Oh well... I hope he doesn't show up at the mall...

Knowing my brother, he could be stalking Mai. Well, I don't think he WOULD, but he certainly COULD, and so, I don't really fancy a fight between those two... remembering their last argument. Sure, he promised not to fight, but promises are meant to be broken... at least, that's the case with him.

Anyway, no point thinking about that now... We're already on the way there. I'm looking around at my surroundings... Nope, they're not here. Or at least... as far as I know.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At the mall...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

I wonder where they are? I need to execute my plan already... Firstly, Mai has to disappear for a while, though. I also spotted the mutt. He's following Mai, I guess. Or is it Shizuka? That's her Japanese name... I wonder what is her English name?

Oh well, let's get Mai out of the picture first...

A girl like her... hmm.. a chance to win some jewelry... some clothes perhaps? She wouldn't be able to resist. As the the mutt, some food would help. He's partial to that. Well, there's my plan. I just hope this works. The person who's supposed to approach Mai is approaching her now...

She took the bait. Good. Now for the mutt... I wonder if he'll actually leave, or did he see me? I saw him, so he could just as easily see me. At least, I think he might have. But... he couldn't. Could he? Honestly, I don't know.

Ahh... he's leaving. Just in time too. She has noticed that Mai is gone... I guess this is my chance.

"You're Shizuka." I say. It is a statement. I can expand it with anything and everything, just the way I want to. I like such statements because of that. She nods, a small smile creeping onto her face. I am surprised at this reaction. Who wouldn't be? "You're smiling?" I ask. "I remember..." her voice trails off.

There's only one thing she could be talking about. The previous time we met. Her smile is enchanting. Striking, beautiful. Perfect. However I can't resist saying "The mutt deserved it.". Her eyes widen in surprise. "The mutt? Oh, you mean my brother?" "Wheeler is your brother?" I ask. She nods. Well, mystery solved. Part of it anyway.

"You're an interesting person, Kaiba" she says, smiling. "I've got to go. My brother's there." I turn around, and saw the mutt coming this way. To avoid a fight in front of her, I leave. Silently, in my heart, I return the compliment. You're very interesting too, I think.

Typical of me, I forgot to ask her name. Oh well, I'll make do with Shizuka for the time being. The full report about her should be out. Those incompetent fools! When will they learn?!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_And now what happens? Well, something big happens soon... and they become friends. Who's they? I COULD tell you... but I wouldn't want to spoil the suspense. R & R!_


	6. Chapter 5:Danger

_Well, this chapter is more interesting. Coarse language though. Not very bad, but well... nothing you haven't already heard, but still..._

_Sorry, but I miscalculated. They'll be friends in the next chapter. So sorry you guys! Oh, and my friend Ki Wingz advised me to leave a note: Serenity got close to him and that's why he's acting... well, like that... To who? You already know, right?_

_Disclaimer-well, I don't own... you probably know it by now..._

Chapter 6:Danger

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Someone:**

Quick in, quick out. That's what I was planning... Unfortunately it can't happen this way... That's my regret but I still have to finish this up. Regardless of the consequences...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

Well, I've finally got the full report. About time. So she's Serenity Wheeler. She was nearly blinded... Interesting... The mutt actually saved her eyes... I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, since she's his sister after all. The magic... the magic of her words... I'm interesting? No one said that before, and I guess they had reason not to.

I don't know why I feel this way. I don't want to feel this way but I still do. I really don't want to care. I still do. Things don't always go the way I planned them to, but they do in the end... Not this time though... she's special.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Someone:**

Well, I've got the brat. This girl tried to stop me. Well, she's in the back of the boot with the brat. Sheesh! The person who hired me said this would be easy. It isn't. Not as easy as it should be. The bastard must've made an enemy... a dangerous one. I don't blame the guy. Not one bitWell, time to deliver the brat and the girl.

He (the man who hired the guy)might not be happy but it's the best I can do. Besides, the bastard deserves it. I bet he already called Seto Kaiba... he'll(Kaiba) be most interested in this...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

I tried to stop him, but he took me away as well. It's so dark in here... Or it might be the fact that I'm blindfolded. And gagged. Great, the perfect kidnap, huh? No one to hear me, even if I scream.

I wonder who'd kidnap Mokuba? Everyone knows who his big brother is... Or is that the reason in the first place? I guess so. I am scared. I really am. What will happen to us? I guess I'll find out soon, and I'm not sure that I would like it...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

"What?! You failed to protect him?! Incompetent...(leave it to your imagination)!!!!!" The idiot. He couldn't protect Mokuba... Well, I guess I'll get a call right about... brriiinnnggg! Now.

"I'm assuming I'm talking to Seto Kaiba?" "Cut the crap.What do you want?" "I might want some revenge. Oh, and the girl you were talking to at the mall? She's here." I shuddered. It takes a lot for me to do that. The man on the phone sounded insane. I'm hoping they will survive this.

I will try to rescue them, but it certainly won't be easy, if the man's tone and secrecy is anything to go by. Luckily, I have some leads...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_So, where are they now? Will they survive??? Well, you have to read the next chapter to find out! Oh, and please review! I welcome questions, so please ask if you have any doubts..._


	7. Chapter 6:Are you safe?

_Ok... This is chapter 7 now. Thanks to my reviewers. This is for you guys. Enjoy!(Ok, did some of you get the wrong impression? It's because she tried to stop the kidnapper that she got caught, not because she knows him.)_

_Disclaimer-I, Moonlight Memories, do not own... whatever. You know what I'm trying to say, don't you?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter 7: Rescue 

**Kaiba:**

The person saw me and Serenity. I could check out was in the mall that day. The parking lot would have records. How is my brother, I wonder? Is he fine? Anyway, I got someone to check up on it. I will have to scan through it later.

The person is a male, and obviously insane. That much I could tell. So, I think he would be quite easy to spot... At least, I think so. I hope so. He's my only family left after my parents...

The person is an enemy of mine. This one is not so much of a clue. I pretend not to notice it but I know I have a lot of enemies. Well, the amount of people I fire every year... and the amount of people who I blow off... I have a lot of enemies. I wish I didn't now.

Serenity-How is she linked to all this? He had no reason to kidnap her just because we exchanged a few words, did he? Well, technically, since he is insane... I guess he didn't need a reason at all. Still, why waste time kidnapping her too?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

It's so warm in here. I wonder where we're going? I'm moving, I know. It's so warm... and I feel so drowsy. I just want to sleep, but I don't dare to do so. I'm so terrified. I wonder how Mokuba feels? I don't think it's that much of a difference from my own feelings.

Will Kaiba come to save us? Both of us? I hope so. I hope he will be able to find us soon. I'm tired of feeling so helpless inside. I'm just so tired of this. It's beyond fear. I feel like the time I was told I could be blind. I am blind now. There's something covering my eyes. This may be temporary, but I feel so scared! I can't help myself. I know I shouldn't wallow in self-pity, yet...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mokuba:**

It's so dark in here. I wonder how that girl is doing? I hope she's fine. She did try to save me after all. She's caught up in something she does not understand. I'm sure this has to do with one of brother's many enemies.

He may deny it, but we both know how many enemies he makes in one year. If he received but a dollar for every one he makes in a year, it would equal half of the profit we have every year.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

I've made a list. If only I had made lesser enemies. But then, if I did, KaibaCorp would not have been that good, now would it?

I created a list of possible suspects_:(I'm having a problem inventing names, so I'm not going to add surnames.)_

Thomas (my employee that I fired after two days. He vowed to get back at me) 

**Joseph **(The CEO of a not-so-large company. Too full of himself. I blew him off)

Howard (This guy has mental issues. He thinks I killed his mother. I did not. ) 

Well, that's it I guess... for now. Of course, the person who saw us could have sold the information, which makes everyone a suspect. Of course, there's also the mutt, but he isn't insane, and if he was he wouldn't kidnap his own sister, now would he? I tamper with the thought for a while before realizing how stupid it sounded. Of course he wouldn't kidnap his own sister, even if I don't have a good opinion of him.

I have to send people to check if they see something strange going on at any of those people's houses. I would be reluctant in any other case, but for now I just want Mokuba to be fine.

It seems there's a slight disturbance at Thomas' house. I have to check it out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

We seem to have arrived at our destination. I heard Mokuba let out a scream. I heard the man say his name. Only once. The rest of the time he was known as the brat. The man cursed under his breath, and I was close enough to hear it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_So... who is it? Will Kaiba find them? In the meantime, R & R!_


	8. Chapter 7: Another Side Of You

_Hey, sorry about taking my time. I was working on another story of mine," What I hate the most". It's a Beyblade xover but you don't need to know Beyblade to read it. Ok, where am I going with this? Sorry, back to the story, Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer-Don't own, never will. At, least I don't think so._

_Oh and come on, how long should the story be? I intend to make this part quite quick._

Another Side Of You 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

I rushed to the house of the most incompetent employee I had ever hired. "Thomas!" I yelled. "Open up you idiot!" The door opened. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Came the sleepy voice of the incompetent idiot. "I know you have Mokuba." I say, calmly, but I was boiling inside.

He smirked. "Oh, I don't have that pesky brother of yours, but I might just know exactly who does" he said, smugly. "Well, who is it?!" "Now, now, Mr. Kaiba" he said, mockingly. "Let's have a quick chat inside."

Well, I walked with him I was interested in getting my brother back. "Now, Mr. Kaiba, what will I get for revealing his whereabouts?" Well, at least he was blunt and straight to the point.

"What do you want? A car? A house?" He shook his head. "I hear you have links to a particular medicinal company." I thought about it. "You mean..." The head surgeon was bossy and proud, but he could work wonders with his scalpel. Trouble was, he was a little temperamental. It was lucky he had just inquired a loan. I glanced up and saw him nod.

"Fine, I'll talk to Mr. Adams." I said. I reached out for my phone and after an hour of talking, he finally agreed. About time too. I was getting very impatient. He affirmed it himself by talking to the surgeon. "So? Where are they?" "They? As far as I know, our good friend Howard only wanted one target-Your brother"

I might have guessed! (_Cliché, I know, sorry_). "What was the shout that was heard here ?" "Oh that." He said blushing, and I knew what was to come. "Don't bother telling me how you fell off your bed again. I don't really want to know. By the way, how did you know?" "Oh, he wanted to team up with me and Joseph, but we both chickened out at the last minute."

Right... He just wanted some valuable information to sell. I left. How could any human being be so lazy? The chauffeur got me to the idiot's house. He was going to get it from me! First he insults me, then accuses me, and now this!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mokuba:**

The man tied us up and left us here. The gag was taken away, but we were told it was soundproof anyway. Sure, we tried screaming, but it didn't get us anywhere so we decided to conserve our voices.

I suddenly realized I didn't know her name, and who knows how long we'll be here? "What's your name?" I ask, my voice rasping because of the shouting and the fact that we hadn't drunk. Her voice was still soft, I guess because she didn't yell as much. "My name is Serenity. Is your name really Mokuba?" "Yes, it is. Mokuba Kaiba. Sorry this had to happen. Big brother makes many enemies."

"That's funny, I knew another guy whose surname was Kaiba too..."said Serenity. "You go to Domino High, huh?" I asked. Since we were tied back to back I couldn't possibly see her. "Yes. So he's your brother." I smiled. "Yes.". There was no more conversation after that. I suppose she wanted to save her voice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

I rushed to Howard's house. The door opened, and he was there. I suppose he was waiting for me. "Howard! What. Have. You. Done. To. My. Brother?" I was so angry, the words had to come out too fast for him to understand, or too slow. Whichever. So it came out too slow.

He smirked. "I'll let them off. It's you I was looking for anyway." "What do you want?" "Just some cash... and a car or two... as compensation to my poor mother." I decided not to argue and tell him yet again that I did not kill her. I just wrote a cheque and disappeared to find them. Somehow, I don't think he's going to leave them alone just yet. I heave a sigh of relief, and smiled at the sight of my brother. I even hugged him.

I began to regret saving them. I offered her a lift home, you see. All the way back to the mansion he told me what Serenity had done for him. At first, I was interested and grateful to her. However, it was a long way back to Domino. Then, I was a little interested. Then bored. How much of the same story can you take?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

I smiled as Mokuba rushed to his brother, and hugged him. For a second, I saw emotion in those icy cold blue eyes. I smiled. I liked the way his eyes look in that brief second it contained emotion. Bright, and lively. But that's just how long it lasted- a second.

So fast, I began to wonder if it was but a figment of my imagination: the same emotion that had touched his eyes the first time I saw him. Emotion. What a strange thing it was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She saw it again. So, it was emotion. What did he feel when she had first laughed? Of course, you have to read to find out.


	9. Chapter 8:I feel

Ok, this is the next update... this chapter is I feel, which means that Serenity feels a different way towards him now. Friendship? Love? Anger? Hate? Well, read to find out!!!

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own, as I keep telling you guys...

Chapter 9: I feel

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

I am going insane, with the repetitive story being so... repetitive. I was irritated but only managed to restrain myself from grounding him for life because he was just kidnapped by some idiot—ok, Howard. Fine.

I glanced over at Serenity. She still looked interested in the story, after it was told a million times. I sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

"Brother, why are you so quiet?"

"Because, I can't talk when you are talking, can I???"

He seemed to be quieter after that. Had I been too harsh? I glanced over. He was no longer smiling happily. He looked subdued and was looking out the window. "Mokuba?" I asked, knowing I was going to regret this, as soon as I spoke the words. "Yes?" "Are you upset?" He only shook his head. "You can continue telling the story if you want" I sighed, as he did continue with the story.

I looked away, out of the window. Before I realized it, I was asleep. I was very tired after work as well as trying to figure out who had Mokuba hostage. I couldn't help it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

He was asleep. Well, I guess he was tired. He looked so peaceful, and the cold mask fell. He looked innocent. Mokuba was still going on with how I rescued him. I smiled occasionally, trying to keep him company since his brother evidently wasn't listening. Not that I blame him.

"Mokuba, your brother's asleep." I said softly. He was a bit loud... well, that was an understatement. He was very loud. You see, I was seated between the two of them-an uncomfortable position to be in. I closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep as well. However, I had a nightmare, I dreamed...

"Wake up." Kaiba's voice sounded. I opened my eyes. "You were having a nightmare?" asked Mokuba. I nodded. "Don't worry, it's gone now." I smiled. "Brother told me that too, when I had my first nightmare."

I smiled. I couldn't imagine Kaiba doing that. I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. Nothing noticeable, though. I smiled. "You really love Mokuba, don't you?" I asked. He didn't answer. Anyway, I wasn't expecting an answer.

Mokuba, however, nodded vigorously. He had a lot of energy for someone who's just been kidnapped. I smiled at the thought. I, however, was so tired. I promptly fell asleep again.

Later, Mokuba woke me up when I reached my house. Just before I went in, I heard him say thanks. I smiled, and entered the house. "You're welcome." I saw a hint of a smile on his lips. Mokuba's thanks, however, was very loud, and made me smile.

Now, how do I explain being home this late to my mother?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_So, what do you think? Short but..._


	10. Chapter 9:I'm so tired

School's starting soon, so for those of you who are going to attend school soon, I hope you have nice teachers (even though it's pretty rare)... Anyways, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own. Now let's get on with it._

Chapter 10:I'm so tired!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

I open the door. I was a little afraid of my mother, but I was really too tired to care. I'll deal with her in the morning, I think, as I dragged myself up to bed to have a well-deserved rest. I closed my eyes.

However, I soon realized I was afraid. I was afraid, I was paranoid. I was scared. At that moment, Mother walked into the room. I had never felt more relieved, even though she screamed at me to take a bath. I decided to go ahead and take a bath. After that, I walked towards Mother's room. Finally, the anticipated "Where did you go?" appeared, and I heaved a sigh of relief. It would be over soon.

"I... did a project. With uh... Tea! Yes, Tea." "And why didn't you tell me?" She was angry, but I usually did not lie, so she decided to give me the benefit of the doubt, and I got away with a very long lecture about why we should always call our parents when we stay out, even if we are on a project. (I_'m sure you guys got this before as well.) _Then, I went to bed, pondering over the day's events, but turned on the lamp beside my bed.

I was scared of the dark. It reminded me of being kidnapped. Is this how his brother usually feels? I wondered. I closed my eyes, hoping sleep would take me. Before long, I drifted into a deep sleep, probably because of how tired I was feeling then.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Still Serenity:**

I woke up, still feeling extremely tired. I walked to the closet to change into my uniform, feeling like a zombie. This was a Friday. I promised myself that I would close my eyes and sleep all through the day the moment I got home. For now... I could do nothing but wait for this day to be over. I walk out the front door, intending to walk my way to school in this same dreary manner.

Suddenly, I saw their limo drive here. Mokuba had asked his brother to give me a ride, letting me gain a precious few minutes of sleep. I sank down and closed my eyes. This is what happens if you sleep at two in the morning. I hope I won't have to do that again...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba (Yes, Seto, not Mokuba):**

I saw her sleep. She looked very tired. So did Mokuba. I suppose she slept later than him, seeing as she had to explain to her mother. I felt a strange pang of---sympathy? We had reached Mokuba's school. He got out, and, walking like a drunk, he made his way into school. The bag must have been heavy.

We drove off again. I stole a glance at her. She looked so beautiful, like a sleeping angel. What am I doing again?! I suppose... she reminds me of Mokuba, in a way. It's getting very near the school. I woke her up. She decided to get off there. Can't say I blame her. it must be due to the overprotective mutt who calls himself her brother.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

we'll skip to after school, as nothing happened in school, really, as the teachers handed out stacks of the torture that they so fondly called homework... not.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

I was really tired. I would make good the promise to myself, and go to sleep. I could barely stay awake! So when Mokuba came out of their limo and asked me to join them, I nodded. I needed to sleep. I needed to sleep very badly.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and caught him staring at me. Was it my imagination? He quickly looked away. "Is it nice to watch people sleep?" I asked, grumpily. He replied, "Just wondering how difficult it will be to get you out of your slumber." I nodded groggily and slept throughout after that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

I couldn't help watching her, as well as Mokuba. They were both sleeping so soundly, like... angels. I'm doing it again. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. "Is it nice to watch people sleep?" She asked. "Just wondering how difficult it will be to get you out of your slumber." I lied. I blushed. Slumber? Was I thinking of sleeping beauty? I looked away so no one would see that blush.

To my surprise, she fell right back to sleep after nodding. I smiled. She was tired. So, apparently, was Mokuba. We soon reached her house. "Wake up, sleeping beauty." I called. She blushed. Why? That's how I have to wake Mokuba up too... so... girls are such a mystery.

I suppose we were now friends, but there were many conditions with that. I sighed. Thinking about conditions made me remember the company's business matters again. I suppose I have to sort it out now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So, she didn't really get out of trouble, but the trouble wasn't as big as it would have been. Hmm... I wonder what would Joey think if he saw her in the car???


	11. Chapter 10:Blurted Confessions

This is called Blurted Confessions... So, enjoy it. The story is on Saturday... Yes, she did sleep through the whole of Friday...( Laughs)

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. Let's go on!_

Blurted Confessions, Chapter 11 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

My god, I did sleep the whole day through! Sigh. What a waste. My body did need it, after all. In fact, I still feel oddly tired. I sighed. I was very sleepy indeed...

I woke up, after all. I decided to go on a shopping spree. A really REALLY big one. I was stressed, and I wanted to relieve this stress. I asked Tea and Mai, but they were both too busy. I walked on the road, lost in thought...

A car's horn awakened me from my daze. Startled, I looked up and saw Seto Kaiba's car. Well, part of the road to the mall is also part of the road to KaibaCorp. "Serenity!" called Mokuba. I smiled. He gestured for me to go over and I did. He offered me a lift. I looked towards Kaiba, he didn't seem to mind... much, so I went in.

"What were you doing? You could be killed!" yelled Kaiba. I shook my head, not understanding. Mokuba told me how the car almost, not quite but almost knocked me down. As usual, his brother did not seem to care much. I wondered why Kaiba was so mad? It wasn't Mokuba, wasn't him... why did he--? I guess we're friends now... of a sort.

I had reached the mall. The car dropped me at the front. Walking into the mall, I saw both Tea and Mai, they were talking and laughing. I felt a pang of betrayal. They weren't busy... they just did not have enough time for me. I felt tears form in my eyes, and quickly walked away before they saw me. I didn't have the courage...

To my surprise, the car was still there. I was offered a ride again, and I accepted. On the way home, Kaiba demanded that the driver stopped at the park. I wondered why that was so? Mokuba said he wanted to be at the company first and left quickly. I sighed inwardly. Sure, we were friends, but it did not prevent things from being awkward between us.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

I saw the park. I realized it was perfect. However, Mokuba insisted on moving off. When it comes down to it, I really spoil him too much. I let him go, of course. I sighed as the car went off. I was not good with words.

"Why were you crying?" I ask. Her eyes are filled with surprise. "Why do you care?" she asks. Her tears... "I don't like you... I don't like seeing you cry." I replied. It sounded casual, but I was battling with my feelings inside.

"Because I like you." I continue. Her voice incredulous, she asks "You like ME? Why? In what way do you mean it?" I was afraid of this. How do I reply? I like you because you're so beautiful and I want to treasure you? I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_And so? What do you think will happen?R&R!_


	12. Chapter 11:Confusion

So, how was the last chapter? Hope you like it, and thanks to all my reviewers, it means a lot. Kaiba's going to have a hard time explaining... Well, a more... romantic setting.Ok, let's get on with it... Here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the characters. Here goes...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

You like ME? Why? In what way do you mean it?" This was going to be a long day. I looked at her, feeling a little unsure of myself. I couldn't--- I didn't know how to explain it. Her eager eyes stared back at me. They were full of questions, questions I couldn't put an answer to. I silently questioned myself how I got into this state.

It had to be those eyes. Those beautiful, expressive eyes that seemed to speak of untold sadness as she cried. The silence seemed to extend for an eternity. Deciding that I did not want the silence, I replied, softly, "Yes, I like you. You're very interesting. You've remained untainted by our impure world. You are special, unlike the mutt." As I said this, I couldn't help but recall our first meeting.

It seemed as though she was pondering over the exact same thing. She looked lost in though, her eyes misty and almost unreadable, for once. I wonder how she remembered that? As a chance encounter with her brother's enemy? As a meeting with a stranger? These thoughts, as well as others, took up all the space for thinking in my head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

"You're very interesting. You're untainted by our impure world. You are special, unlike the mutt." he said. At these words I remembered how we first met. It was strange to laugh at my brother, but I couldn't help it. Looking at him right now...his cold exterior had fallen somehow, revealing the person inside.

I soon realized that he had not answered all my questions. In what way did he mean it? I asked him again. "I just—like you. Pure and simple." was his reply. What did he mean by that?

I guess I won't know now. We're back in the car. You could cut through the silence with a knife. Desperate to break the silence, I began humming the tune of a song. It seemed to work... for a while. The silence eased up a little, and I did not feel as suffocated by it. I thought Mokuba would make a lot of noise. It turns out that he was strangely silent the whole trip back.

"Sister?" asked Mokuba. I smiled at the endearing term. "What is it?" I asked, smiling. "You have a nice voice." I thanked him. I felt too tired to talk much, which was strange since I had slept the whole of yesterday through. I silently asked the gods what I did to make them do this to me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

The car trip back was silent. I reveled in the silence. I knew it was not going to be very long. Suddenly, she began humming a tune. I was pleasantly surprised at how beautiful her voice was. I remembered the way she laughed. I had made an effort to forget it, but like a bell, it rang through my heart.

Perhaps the silence wasn't that good after all. I had just begun to enjoy it when Mokuba decided to stop moping about how long he would be grounded and said, in a questioning manner, "Sister?". Great. I'm not enough and he has to have a sister too. "What is it?" She smiled, but any fool would be able to detect the fatigue in her voice.

I wondered what made her feel so sad, and so tired all of a sudden? "You have a nice voice," continued that brother of mine. I had to agree, though I didn't do it verbally, of course. I simply kept quiet. I heard her mutter her thanks softly. It still had that tiredness, that...Her voice just sounded so dead to me.

I wonder what happened? Whatever it was, she will stay like that for a while. I hope her spirits will be lifted soon. Like I said, she's special.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well? What do you think? Like? Hate? Please spare the time to tell me. Thanks. And once again thanks to my reviewers and those about to review.


	13. Chapter 12:Blurted Confessions

They'll admit to loving each other in this chapter. A little fast, I know, but not quite the end of the story yet. They'll have to face some difficulties first, of course... or their love would not be strong. Ok, let's get on with it, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. Why I'm doing this so readily? Well, I don't want to be plagued by lawyers... as my friend so nicely pointed out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

"Stay in your room, Mokuba." I warned, as I dropped Mokuba off first. That idiot. How could he do that?! Anyway... I wanted to know more about why she looked so sad. I had to do it with him out of the way. With his head down, that brother of mine complied. He knew better not to.

"What's wrong, Wheeler?" I said, brisk and businesslike. I couldn't help it, it was the way I showed people that I was in charge, and not them. When I took this tone with her, I didn't expect her to comply. She did. "Tea... Mai..." I could never stand to see her crying, so I tried not to be too impatient as I asked, "What about them?" "Why?" more tears flowed down her face. Now, I was getting worried.

Again, I prompted her. "What's wrong, Serenity?" this time, I tried my best to be gentler, and it came out a little gentler, but hardly noticeable in any case. I sighed. This was hopeless. "They said... they were too busy with work, but they weren't!" "Yes," I continued, signifying that I was still listening. She appeared not to notice. "They WERE too busy... too busy for me!" She was nearly yelling now, poor girl.

I could tell a heavy blow when I saw it, I was too accustomed to it with Mokuba, when he claimed I spent too little time with him, and it did hurt inside. It's probably what she feels now, plus the tang of betrayal. I knew it must hurt.

I couldn't help it, I had no control of myself. I hugged her. She seemed a little surprised, but returned the quick hug, which lasted for short time of about five seconds. Ironic, really, that as much as I enjoyed it, I pulled away first.

I saw that she looked a little happier. What happened next still surprises me to this very day. I stopped the stupid driver and walked into the park , my personal one this time, dragging her with me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

He... hugged me? It was only a few seconds but... I'm in shock. He's leading me into his personal park. I followed, partly because he had grabbed my hand and we were walking in. I felt a blush heat up my cheeks. Unfortunately, he took that time to turn and face me. He must be thinking I'm crazy for blushing like that, I reasoned, but the blush still maintained it's position.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat as he let go and proceeded to speak. "You know, Serenity..." he began, a little uncertain. I smiled. "Yes?" I asked, softly. "Remember that day? The question you asked me? I think I can answer it now." I nodded, asking him to continue. He seemed so uncertain it was almost cute.

I mean, he's usually so arrogant and cold, but now... he's so uncertain and unsure of himself. Common courtesy prevented me from laughing, though. "I think I really like you... in erm..." I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. It was my turn to prod him" What is it, Kaiba?" His face twitched in irritation. "Just call me Seto, ok? I'm not good with words, you know that. It's just..."

The next few minutes were spent in utter silence. No, it wasn't because he had nothing to say, in fact, I prefer this to what he could ever say. What were we doing? Can't you guess? I think you can. We were kissing. I was thinking so much it hurt. Why... what ... Is Seto... I mean Kaiba... I mean... heck, is he kissing me?

Another part of me did the right thing. It just said, "Just shut up and relax, won't you?" iI took that advice, dropping all thoughts instaneously. It seemed like I was drifting, floating. The sensation... It was incredible...A really, really small voice at the deepest part of my mind whispered, or at least that's how faint it was, It said, softly "But Joey... " I was past caring, though. I was in my utopia, and damn it, I would enjoy it!


	14. Chapter 13:My Faults, Your Faults

By the way, this is not the end, there is still... (authoress refers to plan and checks...) Well, there are 23 chapters, one prologue and one epilogue... MEANING ABOUT TEN MORE... Ok... takes a while to finish, but hey. You DO want to see Joey's face...

Disclaimer:I don't own YuGiOh

**Chapter 13 :My Faults, Your Faults**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

"Erm... Kaiba?" I asked, blushing. "I think, under the circumstances, I'll let you call me Seto." he replied, a quiet smile on his face. He can smile, and it is really handsome, and cute. I twirled a strand of my hair, a little uncomfortable with the way he stared at me. "Ka--- Seto, what does this mean?" He looked away. "It means what you want it to mean, I suppose." Why can't he answer like a normal human, for once? "It's just, to me... I just want to know..." I stated, almost in a whisper.

"It means that I love you" he replied, in a harsh whisper. "What else could it have meant?" I smiled, understanding the implication of my previous question. "I don't mean it like that, Kaiba..."

He looked upset. "I mean... Seto. Oh, I'm so sorry!!!" He shrugged, as if it did not bother him, but I could tell it did. I suddenly thought of something. "Thank you." he said, quietly. I smiled. "Whatever for?" I watched him, and it was his turn to look uncomfortable and fidget. "For being you... just for... you know I'm not good at this, damn it." I watched him again. "For loving you, you mean?" I asked. "You want me to call you Seto. so you have to call me Ren." I said, firmly. "Ren." he said, as if claiming something that was his, and his alone.

It was a little silent after that. We just looked at each other, and then away. It came to me that we were both hopelessly shy. "It's your birthday in a few days, isn't it?" his words were punctuated with the same silence again. "How did you know?" I asked. He smiled again, gently. "I found out." he said, not revealing much.

A small smile crept to my face. "You found out. But how?" I asked. At least it was not as silent any longer. "I just did." Then he stopped, seeing my face. "Your school records. It's time to get you home before that brother of yours starts screaming at me."

The smile on my face had grown even wider, I knew. "He'll scream at you if he found out, regardless of how late you took me back." His own smile widened as well. "True." he replied. "But you still have to get home." At that, he picked me up and carried me to the car. "Seto!!!!!!!!" I admonished, though playfully. He smiled in reply.

The long ride back was silent. "I'm going now." I said, as the car reached it's destination. As I prepared to close the door, I heard him say, "Wait!" I smiled. "What is it?" I asked

"It's just... I forgot something." What did he forget? He was the one in the car. I stepped out of the car and kissed me. It was a tender kiss. I just stood there, melting in his embrace. I smiled then. I remembered it was Friday tomorrow, and I had to get ready for school.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

I watched her leave the car. Damn, When was I going to get the nerve? She was going to leave soon. I had to do something. "Wait!" I nearly shouted. "What is it?" she asked, her eyes twinkling playfully. "It's just... I forgot something." the last part came out in a rush. I saw a look of confusion make it's way onto her face. I stepped out and kissed her When I had finished, her smile was radiant, and it really brightened up my day.

Perhaps that brother of mine wasn't going to be grounded, after all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

I wondered how he was going to treat me when I got to school. Was this going to be an open thing, or a secret? He, well... he blatantly ignored me. I was upset. How could he do that? Well, I sort of understood, so I didn't bring it up. Instead, I went to his office. I wanted to talk to him.

I didn't get very far. They told me that I couldn't get in without an appointment, and I told them to ask him, and they told me they already had, but that he was busy. I was irritated, but did not let it show. I went to his house and Mokuba let me in. When he was home, I wanted to talk to him, but he told me he had something important to do. At this, I decided to ignore him.

Two could play at that game. So he wanted to ignore me. I went straight home, and cried into my pillow. I was doing that so often now. The people around me just kept hurting me again and again. I decided to learn to deal. They didn't want me? Fi8ne, I didn't care either. Deep inside, I knew I did...

How could I not? My brother was ignoring me, my best friends were ignoring me, my boyfriend was ignoring me, no technically, he's not even my boyfriend. My mother was out, so I couldn't even talk to _her _even if I wanted to.

Why is life being so mean to me?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_That was not what it looked like, but I so agree, poor Serenity! Anyway, please review, and thanks._


	15. Chapter 14:An Evil Alliance

_Aww... I'm so sorry! I really did not have any energy at all. Nor did I have any inspiration. Then I had lots of reviewers for a story I was doing at fictionpress... so anyway; here it is! This chapter I hadn't planned, but I hope you guys will like it._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

What did I do wrong?! "Ren!" I yelled. She did not look back. Not even once. I saw her eyes today. The eyes of a fallen angel. Those eyes were closed to conversation. They stared out with immense hatred and anger, yet so hurt and so pained...

That wasn't the Serenity I knew. She still had the same face, yet somehow that sweet innocence is forever lost. Her smile was silent; it wasn't a real smile but one she faked. I was worried, and I asked her out with me. She would not, until I had practically cornered her and dragged her to the school library. Yet she did not even smile. She didn't care. I found that the pain was killing me, but I did not say a word. I had never been hurt like this before. I didn't like it.

I stared after her retreating form. I wondered how it led to this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Flashback**:

"Why are you acting like this, Ren?" I asked. She looked at me, eyes blazing with fury. I took a step back involuntarily. I had never seen her like this, and I didn't like what I saw.

"Why would you care? You're just the High-And-Mighty Seto Kaiba; I'm just Serenity Wheeler who's supposed to act like the perfect angel. I have feelings too! However, I suppose you don't care, Mr. CEO." (you have to remember, her friends have just betrayed her, and he's ignoring her. Joey is too deeply immersed in Mai.To her, her mother doesn't care about anything other than making her life miserable.)Her voice rankled me, and I saw that little glimpse of her again, but that girl was so full of pain. She cried out to me to rescue her.

I couldn't do it. If she wanted to be like that, I reasoned to myself, she can jolly well be that way! No one talks to Seto Kaiba like that. Ever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

You know what? I regretted it as I saw her leave. More than anything, I just wanted to help her. And I had let her go. What kind of a fool was I, anyway? How could I have just let her go?

At that moment, I absolutely hated myself, my disgust and loathing filling up my entire being. No wonder they had said what they had. It was no wonder I had so many enemies. I was just so ignorant when it came to emotions. I hadn't even known it until now. I was a fool. I watched her figure move out pf the library, out of my life forever. No. I couldn't. Yet... What could I do?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

I played the scene over and over again in my mind. He was hurt. I felt a pang of regret. However, I promised myself I would not look back. From now on, he would always be Seto Kaiba. What I associate with him is only pain and suffering. I shall never set eyes on him in a loving manner again.

Easier said than done, a voice inside me sniggered. I ignored it. I may not be rich, but I had dignity. There is no way I am ever going back again. I saw Tea and Mai, they were talking with each other. As they passed me, they asked me to join them. I saw smiles on their faces. Funny how long it took me to realise just how much they didn't care. I was too innocent, and they were wearing fake smiles. Without replying I walked pass them as if they were invisible. I heard them call out my name, but I did not look back. If they had not enough time with me, so be it. I wouldn't count on them ever again. I kept on walking. I knew where I would go. It was easy. Cut school straight to the mall or the park. The park would be better. More quiet, to be sure.

I surveyed the fence before me. Suddenly, I heard a yell from behind.

"So, you wanted to skip a class..." He was Malik, the school's ruffian. Girls admired him for his looks as well as his bad-boy personality. With his tanned skin and smooth blonde hair, I supposed I could see why they drooled over him. That, and he was a duelist. Oh, his sharp features weren't exactly hard on the eyes either.I ignored him.

"Well, little girl, I must say it's unlike you... or your friends for that matter." He knew who were my so-called friends and their backing. Score one for him. His gang lurked behind him, waiting and ready if things ever got ugly.

"I don't suppose you now how to get out of here." He laughed.

"Reverse psychology? Now that's a first." I didn't look at him after that brief glance I gave him as he called out. At least he had a brain to begin with.

"Ignoring me? Most girls can't resist, you know." I didn't look. Finally giving up, I decided to try once again for his help. I would do that. I wanted... no, needed his help. So I had to try. Let me just try to amuse the guy. Knowing how mentally unstable he probably was, I needn't be that difficult.

"Oh, Malik, Can't you see I'm only interested in one thing? Do.You.Know.How.To.Get.Out.Of.Here? " I said slowly, as if talking to an idiot. He laughed it off, as I expected. His face creased with laughter was handsome, more so than Kaiba. Or maybe I'm just biased.

"Sure." To my delight, he promptly showed me how. It was simple, really. I was blind not to have noticed.

I found myself thanking him before heading to the park. As I walked away, a wicked plan formed in my mind. It was so unlike me but I knew that it could work. Yet I couldn't even try it unless Malik agreed. That, and I'm sure his gang would kill me if things got ugly. That, as well as he was a duelist and probably looked up to Kaiba. I decided to test the water out. Spinning around, I saw that he was still there.

"Turning back? I don't blame you. I'm not exactly hard on the eyes, now am I?" The guy was more arrogant than Kaiba. Bad in other circumstances, but good in this one. No, not just good; terrific. As he continued to rant about himself, I knew I had to correct myself yet again. This was perfect.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Malik:**

I found myself helping her regardless of her rudeness. In fact, I quite liked it. Girls never stood up to me before, and I never fathomed that the softie would. Still, I loved this change. I've seen prettier girls, though admittedly she was an eight on a scale of ten. Still... that character intrigued me.

"Say...Malik... Do you happen to know this guy called Kaiba? Oh, and Mai and Tea?" Kaiba... Of course I knew the guy. My enemy. Tea and Mai were her friends, but I would have been blind to notice how she ignored them today.

"My worst enemy and CEO of Kaiba Corp? Yes, I do know him, and we're on very _cordial_ terms indeed. Oh, Mai's that really _humble_ girl and did I ever mention how annoying Tea was? Though I happen to know she was your friend before." I said, sarcastic. She smiled. And promptly told me the devilry that was going on in her head. I liked it. The girl was an evil genius, and no one ever knew.Still, I had a question to ask her.

"What's in it for you?" She smiled dangerously.

"Everything. Now, in the morning, when you get to school,what you do is this:..."

I couldn't help but smile with glee. I had to admit, she had a dark side to her, all right. Beautiful and Dangerous. Oh, I loved her. Now, why couldn't she be like this all the time? I know I would enjoy it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Sweet Serenity turning bad? What's this plan about? And how on earth is anyone going to be able to mend that broken girl? I'm sorry about my long updates, hence the exceptionally long chapter._


	16. Chapter 15:Lost

_Alright, I'll try my best to finish it here. There probably won't be an sequel. Maybe an epilogue, if that's what you want._

_Dedication: To Yami-chan: ) (Troubled Spirit Of Hell)_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

To smile would be the hardest thing I ever had to do, when I knew that everyone I cared about wanted to break me. Have you ever felt like to smile was so unreal that it was a sin? It was what I was feeling now. With every passing second the light of my heart fades away. I would do anything to continue with this façade, and I would do anything to deal out what's been long in coming to them.

My fingers were clenched involuntarily. I released them. No, I must not be rash. And so I sat on the park bench, waiting for Malik.

This was the point of no return. The second I crossed that line to take his hand, everything would change. Forever. My past would no longer exist, and I could never look back. Did I really want this?

"What are you thinking about?" He asks now, voice deep as always. I half expected an echo, but of course, it never came.

"I'm… considering." I say, not letting out that I was a little uncomfortable with his habit of appearing out of nowhere.

"You're not backing out, are you?"

"No, I won't back out. I'm just thinking about how my life is going to change."

"Drastically. Shall we go now?" It was not a question. Rather, it was a command that was not to be defied. Although there was no need for an answer, I nodded my head, taking his hand.

The deal is sealed, and there's nothing more that I can do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**J****oey:**

I was going to be late. Why didn't she wake me up? What if she was still asleep?

Sigh. The dial tone of the telephone seemed uncannily loud.

"Hello?"

"Mum. Is sis awake?"

" Your sister went out an hour ago. You, however, are going to---" I did not let her finish her sentence. This was no time to reprimand me! Quickly, I dived into my uniform and threw my bag over my head, buttoning my clothes as I opened the door.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

Gently, I held his hand, afraid that he would break or vanish. For now, he was precious, a treasure I could not afford to lose.

Later… he would be nothing.

His hand tightened around mine, almost protectively. He did not bring his gang. Here was only us. Only now. I appreciated the effort. We looked as if we were in a relationship. Exactly the little detail my plan required most. To complete the look, I feigned innocence and placed my other hand around his as well, practically hugging it. In return, he smiled tenderly at me.

Perfect.

We neared the school grounds, and I sighted my first victim. Tea. She used to be my best friend, and I knew she had a huge crush on Malik. This was my payback for her. Heartbreak similar to the one I felt. I would not let anyone hurt me again, As planned, just as she sees us, Malik dipped his head to kiss me. I returned the kiss. Damn, he was a good kisser. He let his lips brush against my cheek before whispering, "So what do you think, Renny?"

I had asked him to call me 'Renny', to project an image of intimacy. I would have asked him to call me 'Ren', but it reminded me too much of Kaiba.

"You kiss really well," I replied, not bothering to keep my voice down. Giggling, I watched Tea leave quickly, out of the corner of my eyes.

Revenge is sweet. Now, if only I could hold back the pang of guilt I was feeling. I needed this, so I closed my eyes and pretended I wanted this just as badly as I needed it.

Love was the one weapon that everybody could use. Therefore, seeing as they showed no regard in breaking my heart, I didn't see any reason not to use this weapon. To kill them slowly, puncturing their hearts with the sharpest needle, drawing not blood but the purest pain I can.

Destruction could be so beautiful.

Especially if I was the one who was destroying others. Tearing them as if they were paper. Shredding them, cutting off small pieces of them that they saw as insignificant. It is only later that they will realize that those pieces are impossible to replace. Unfortunately, those very pieces are the ones that will make them whole; the ones keeping them alive… It will be in the same way I learnt my own lesson. Through pain and tears.

They will all break, the way I did. Even my dear tool, Malik.

(ok, this part was genuinely creepy. Where did it come from? smirks)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaiba:**

I will swallow my pride. Apologize to her, and be there with her. Help her get out of the depression she's in. It hurts to watch her. She's not herself. I remember the time where she was smiling, when she told me I was interesting.

That was once upon a time, where magic seemed to exist. Now that she's lost and fallen, I will not stand by and watch her sink into the nothingness she created for herself. What has happened to her? Why? Why did this happen to her? She is supposed to be an angel, the one most pure and untainted among us.

I know that she will probably be with her friends, and I should not disturb them, but now is not the time.

"Where's Serenity?" I ask Joey, coldly.

" What do you want with her, moneybags?!" He yells, angrily.

"I need to talk to her," I tell him, darkly.

"Well, you'll have to wait. I have no idea where she is…"He says. Suddenly, a look of pure shock rips through his face as he dashes towards the school gate. "Serenity!" he yells.

Turning, I see Serenity. She is every bit the angel again. There's only one catch. She's holding Malik's hand very intimately. What is she doing? Doesn't she know hios reputation?

No, she's just being friendly, I convince myself. She's too innocent.

And then she kisses him.

It's not a friendly kiss on the cheek. It's a kiss on the lips, with tongue involved. Was it possible to feel as if one's heart is shattered? I would have said no, once upon a time. I know better now. It doesn't hurt as much as they say. No, that would have been a blessing. It hurts far more.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

To see the look on Kaiba's face was priceless. I know that look very well now. It was on my face once, but I will never let myself break again. And I've seen that look on Tea's face.

You see, what really happens is that when you really care about someone and you witness their kiss with someone else, it hurts deeply. It hurts even more when you realize that the person you care about is the one who initiated the kiss with the other person. That way, you can't imagine that the kiss was being forced on them.

My heart is frozen, it is ice.

"Joey!" I say, quickly hugging him.

"Serenity?" He asked, dazed.

"I love you," I say to my older brother.

It is interesting to see Mai's face flare up so. I can't help feeling happy that I never told Mai that Joey is my older brother.

"I love you too, Renny." He says, smiling.

To be without love is tragic. To kill all those you love is so beautiful that I can never describe it. Every drop of blood and tear is so precious, you just want to see some more. It's almost like someone who is so greedy, they mine and mine for more diamonds after they've found one in the ground.

The blood will sparkle on. There is no together. Nor is there any forever. I can't help feeling a little regret at how sad the people around me will be, but this is the price they have to pay.

Eternity is too long. Yet the physical pain never compares to emotional scars. To say the words "I love you" is nothing but a lie. When Malik falls for me, he too, will be destroyed. It is how everything has to be.

And so, I let my sweeter side disappear.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_It ends here. There will be an epilogue… hoped you enjoyed._


	17. Epilogue: Seeking Redemption

My epilogue 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:**

I love them, I really do. In pain comes both beauty and sadness. I don't want to see everything around me hurt like this anymore. Joey, Mai, Tea, Kaiba and even Malik. They don't really deserve this.

I think I was wrong.

Breaking others was fun for a while, but I can't stand the look of pain they give me. I was wrong. They did love me, for a while. When I look into their eyes, I see no anger, only sadness. Destroying someone's soul hurts me too. Everyone has a weak spot-their hearts.

I have to go.

If I never come back, will they be happier?

I think so. This is the only way I can redeem myself. I have to leave and never come back. Tea, Mai, they may have thought me childish but at least they did try spending time with me. Joey… I shouldn't have hurt him at all. He was my brother, and love could not be explained. No… it could not.

As for Kaiba… he loved me once, even if he no longer did. I should be grateful for that. And I… I still loved him, strangely enough. There's also Malik. It was not his fault that he fell for me, of all people. I made him fall for me. And now they're all broken dolls, just like I am.

What's left to do is to tell them… what I've done and what they did to me. I should write it down quickly.

If I leave, perhaps they would be happy again. And so I will risk it all to leave. I will not turn back.

_Goodbye, everyone._

_Forget me. _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Sorry it was so short. This is the epilogue, and it's finished. You are all welcome to write an epilogue for this, if you wish. Just tell me if you intend to post it, alright? _


End file.
